


Fish

by hotlinemiami



Category: Godzilla (1998)
Genre: Other, Stonks, bc i love that movie and matthew broderick is cute in it., but idk if there is a demand for . it, listen..., ultimately this was about monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlinemiami/pseuds/hotlinemiami
Summary: Nick, still in New York
Relationships: Godzilla/Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fish

Nick is currently working on his government-assigned psychiatric evaluation and disclosure forms handed to him two weeks ago by a leather-clad man who smelled like cigarette smoke and judgment. The man had arrived at his van, which was parked just outside his (now ex) girlfriend's apartment building, very hard to miss with its various satellites and antennae wired to the top of it, and told Nick that he needed to “fill out these forms, or you'll be brought into custody and we’ll make you fill them out,” which seemed like an inappropriate thing to say because he had saved new york (almost single-handedly! Well, not really, but it wouldn't have been saved without him, that’s for sure) and this guy was treating him like a grunt! But still, he had politely taken the papers and promised that, yes, of course, he would bring them back before next year, and no he would not be needing any harsh persuasion, thank you. The man left and he had sighed and sat down with a pencil, ready to get it over with, when Audrey called to tell him that things just weren't working out, and it _was not_ his fault, they just needed to see different people and they should still remain friends, which was fine with him because he hadn't realized they were in a romantic relationship until that point, which was probably why she was breaking up with him in the first place. Anyway, he, in his bewilderment, forgot about the forms, so here he is, two weeks later, filling them out, which is very exciting.

While he goes through the papers systematically, he mentally notes some choice words, like “post-traumatic stress”, which he thinks he might be suffering from at this point. He hasn't been eating right, the smell of fish makes him dizzy, and he keeps waking up with the image of one giant eye, woeful and piercing, fresh in his mind. There are other things, but the paper doesn't have a lot of blank space so that's all he writes down(excluding the word woeful, because that would make him seem like he sympathized with Godzilla, which he didn't). As he finishes, he sighs in relief because this is the end of the page and _maybe_ the packet, and it isn't but he pretends it is and throws it to the ground with a sigh. He hasn't left New York yet, surprisingly, even though he would love to, but his van can only take him so far. Besides that, he still wants samples of Godzilla’s eggs, because the creature’s massive size might be a result of nuclear temperament, which would be very beneficial for his research. Of course, it would have taken a very long time to develop, and nuclear technology hadn't been invented until very recently, but… Well. Nick doesn't know what he’s actually doing here. The egg samples were definitely all destroyed in the explosion, which was the point of there being an explosion, so he isn't really still here because of Science Reasons. 

So why _is_ he still here? He feels like he shouldn't leave because he did something wrong and he needs to make it up somehow. But he hadn't done anything wrong!

He’s not mourning the loss of his girlfriend, obviously, because she isn't actually dead, so what's there to mourn? Well, perhaps in that regard, he should be mourning the fact that he lost the opportunity to have a romantic relationship with someone, which he has never really had before. Which is why he _shouldn't_ be in a relationship! He doesn't have any experience and he’s almost in his thirties; he’s missed the boat. He should feel sad about that, perhaps depressed, but he’s just… not. He can't bring himself to be devastated that he’s going to die alone and no one will come to his funeral but the worms that he’d plucked out of the ground, or something dramatic like that. He’s… never felt the need to have that kind of relationship with another person. So, why would he put himself in that position? If he doesn't want it, and he doesn't need it, why force himself? What is he trying to convince himself of? He already knows this.

Oh, whatever. He doesn't have time for this. He needs to go outside and see if any other Large Maritime Lizards have attacked New York and/or consumed people because they smelled of fish. Wouldn't be the first time! Har har. 

\-----------

His feet have taken him to Godzilla's late hatching site, which is just rubble. He huffs, angry at himself for letting his monkey brain take over while he took a walk. It's a night just like That one, sans rain, and-- he furrows his brow in an attempt to stop his mind from replaying the events. It's fruitless. He remembers the fear, the shame, the regret...

He wipes at his eyes. Thinking about it makes him nervous and sad and he's sick of feeling that way all the time. It's so much easier to ignore it as he goes about his daily life, let his muscle memory take over and not think about anything… but it's been months since she died and he's only been truly conscious for a week of it, it feels like. He makes a split-second decision without paying attention, and he finds himself walking down what remains of a concrete staircase, into the old nesting ground. Who gives a shit.

He wanders around aimlessly for a while, taking in the remains of the huge old building. A lot of it collapsed in on itself, so there isn't too much to see, but… he needs to find something, right? There has to be something here… broken eggshells, bodies, at least fish. Some sort of evidence that she and her offspring existed. And yet crushed concrete is the only thing he sees.

He grumbles, climbing over wreckage in an attempt to find another room or something when a somewhat-intact descending escalator catches his eye. He's surprised to see the hallway it leads down looks untouched by the rest of the destruction (excited, even).

"Bingo!" He says to no one. He slides over the rest of the rubble and steps down the escalator, eyes wide in the limited light. He walks down the hallway for a while, occasionally sticking his head in untouched rooms. He doesn't find much, and some of the doors are blocked by debris. After the tenth room he feels tired and a touch frustrated, so he decides to sit in the next functioning chair he sees and take a little nap. He has to walk for a while longer before he reaches the eleventh room, which is bigger than the others, filled with big desks, metal racks and CUSHY CHAIRS!

The room, he notices, smells pretty bad, but he doesn't care. It is dark and cool, good for napping, so he pulls his coat off and throws it over him like a blanket, falling into the chair with a self-satisfied smile.

He snaps awake, eyes darting around the room in alarm. What had woken him up? Was someone here? Would he get in trouble for being here? _Well if the government wants people to stay out of here they should put up a sign or something._ Brain unhelpful. 

He stands up and stretches.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is absolutely nothing


End file.
